


Love Me Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Smut, Ugly Duckling, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been over 12 years since you saw the Solo triplets. After your parents divorce, you leave to live with your mom, your sister lives with your dad.Years later, when you turn 22, you get an invitation to spend the summer at your father's cabin by the lake, celebrating your sisters engagement to Ben Solo.Deciding to let bygones be bygones, you accept the invitation. It has been 12 years since you saw them, and you are no longer the shy awkward kid following them around like a lost puppy.You're a grown woman with ambitions, dreams. You have transformed from the shy, ugly duckling to a swan. A woman with confidence, someone who can finally hold their head high.And the Solo triplets have taken notice. All 3 of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary kind of sucks. First time writing about the triplets

Kylo, Ben and Matt Solo were the three triplet boys you loved to spend time with. You and your sister anyway. 

While your sister would faun over Ben, daydreaming about marrying him, you liked his wit, his charm and the ability to make you smile no matter what. 

Kylo, the brooding triplet, also the oldest, was the brooding, angry triplet. He was the one who was somewhat of a recluse, not in his father's favour, but not out of it. He was much closer to his mother than his father. 

Matt, the sweetheart and the you get of the three, was the shy one. He was the one who also looked the most different. He had somewhat curly blonde hair as opposed to black and dark brown. 

He was quiet, shyer, kept to himself. He was good with his hands, able to fix nearly anything mechanical. 

The three Solo triplets were the boys you liked to follow around no matter where they went. And they let you. 

How could they say no to you? You were like their little sister, the awkward, ugly duckling who was shy and reserved. 

You loved those boys and you loved spending time with them. You thought nothing could tear you apart. 

Thought anyway. When your parents gone through a divorce, it was decided that you would live with your mother and your sister would live with your father. 

You were torn away from the triplets, pulled away from the boys you loved to spend time with. 

Things were never the same after you left, not with you and not with them. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 13 years ago when you realized your parents hated each other. 13 years ago when you realized that your parents love life had crashed and burned.

  
Your sister, who was 5 years older than you, knew it would happen but you wanted to remain optimistic.   
You were annoying like that.

  
“I told you.” She spoke in her high voice, fake cheerfulness despite your parents impending divorce.

  
“I want to live with dad.” She had stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair and makeup.

  
“Why?” You loved your dad, but you loved your mom more.

  
“The Solo triplets. Duh. I mean have you seen Ben Solo? Dude's only 15 and he's so hot.” Your sister fanned herself, while you scrunched your nose.

  
The Solo triplets were your neighbors, and you idolized the 3 boys. You followed them everywhere, getting into mischief with all of them.

  
With Kylo, the brooding and oldest triplet, he let you get away with almost everything as long as it wasn’t harmful to yourself.

  
With Ben, the playful and middle triplet, the two of you were constantly getting into trouble by playing jokes on his siblings.

  
Matt, the sweetest of the three boys and also the youngest, he taught you how to fix things. He was a natural when it came fixing anything mechanical.

  
The three of them didn’t mind you trailing behind like a lost puppy. They had enjoyed your company.

  
Thiugh you never could understand why your sister said she was in love with Ben. To you, 9 year old you, they were like your brothers.

  
You, the awkward and shy 9 year old with a little too much chubby weight on you, loved them like brothers.

  
And then your parents divorced a year later. You were 10 then, and your parents made a decision to leave each other.

  
You wanted to go with your mom, you didn't and couldn’t leave her. Your sister wanted to stay with your dad.

  
You said goodbye to the triplets that year, that was the last time you had seen them.

  
For 12 years you wondered what they were up to, how they had all changed.

  
You certainly changed in 12 years. You become much more confident in yourself and your appearance. Most of your chubby child weight had turned into curves that you loved as you grew up.

  
You weren't so shy, you held yourself up with confidence. You graduated high school with honors, went on to university at the age of 17.

  
You studied nursing in univeristy and got your bachelor’s degree by the time you were 22.

  
You had yet to land a job, but you also hadn't seriously applied. You wanted to take the summer off, enjoy your summer before you dove into your work.

  
That’s why you found it so convenient when an invitation arrived in the mail inviting you to your dad cabin by the lake.

  
“well damn…” you muttered under your breath as you read the invitation.

  
Not only had your sister gotten engaged, but she got engaged to Ben Solo.

  
Ben was the middle triplet, the flirt. The one who you remembered as always being so cheeky.

  
“I did say I wanted the summer off…” you grabbed your cellphone off the counter and dialed your sisters number.

  
“Hey squirt.” You rolled your eyes at your sister through the phone.

  
“You always call me squirt but I’m not the dorky 10 year old I was 12 years ago.” You spoke quickly while shuffling through your mail.

  
“I would know that if you came to visit more often than once a year.” Your sister teased you over the phone.

  
“How is it that I visit you once a year and you hadn't told me you were dating Ben Solo?” There was momentary silence from the other line.

  
“I didn't want you to be upset, Y/N. They were like your brothers.” You scoffed.

  
“They were like my brothers, Y/S/N. But you should’ve told me.” She sighed from the other line.

  
“You’re right. I’m sorry.” You nod, even though she couldn’t see you.

  
“So you'll come? For the whole summer? Ben's parents will be there, and so will Matty and Kylo.” You looked at the calendar, pondering her question.

  
“I’m already booking tickets. I have to go though, so I’ll see you at the cabin!” you said goodbye to your sister, hanging up the phone not too much longer.

  
“She doesn’t have anything to worry about does she, Moji?” You bent down and pet your little fluff ball if a puppy.

  
“I suppose I should let mum watch you for the summer.” If you even stayed that long.

  
“Come on Moji, come on boy.” You pat your leg and walked up the stairs leading to your bedroom.

  
This summer should be interesting.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Having just graduated university and not yet having a job, meant that you could take the summer off and spend it at the cabin.

  
You didn't think you really would spend all summer there, but youd pack like it anyway. And if you had decided to stay, then you would be ready.

  
“Moji!” You bent down and rubbed your fluffy puppy’s belly. “I’m leaving for a while my boy. I promise I'll be back.” You hooked his leash to his collar and stood up, one hand holding his leash and the other grabbing your luggage.

  
“Come on, Mo.” You walked out of your house, locking it behind you. You walked down the steps and toward your small bomber car.

  
It sucked, it was horrible and needed a lot of work, but it worked.

  
“Come on, Moji.” You opened the door and let him jump in. You set your luggage in after, and then closed the door.

  
You faced the house again, making sure you had everything locked up. When you were fairly satisfied, you walked around to the driver’s side. You got in and started it, looking at Moji as he lay down in the back.

  
“Good job, Mo.” You backed out of your driveway and turned left.

  
You had booked a flight and were ready to go. All you had to do was drop Moji off at your moms house and then drive to JFK.

  
“We'll be okay, Moji. Its just the summer and its just the Solo triplets. No pressure.”

  
*.*.*

  
“Shit, shit, shit.” You cursed under your breath as you stumbled out of your rental car, one heel on and the other in your hand.

  
You were late, far later than you wanted to be. The welcoming reception was supposed to be at 6:00 and it was 6:30.

  
“I’m so late.” You stood just outside of the fancy lounge, fixing your dress and hair.

  
You took a deep breath and walked inside of the fancy lounge, searching for your sister.

  
When you found her, she was leaning against a towering hulk of a man with brown hair, a goatee and the start of a neat beard.

  
“Can I help you?” the hostess standing near the front of the fancy lounge questioned you.

  
“I’m very, very late for my sisters reception.” The hostess looked you up and down and then to the left.

  
“Fix your eyeliner sweetie. There's hot men over there.” You furrowed your eyebrows and pulled your pocket mirror out of your clutch, looking at your reflection.

  
You quickly touched up your makeup and then flashed her a smile. “thanks.”

  
The hostess stood and smiled back at you. “You’re welcome. Are you ready to go or do you need s drink first?”

  
God, you hadn’t seen the Solo triplets in 12 years and you were nervous. Beyond nervous, you were scared.

  
“Wine. I need wine.” The hostess smiled again.

  
“When you have your wine, your party is off to the left.” You walked past her to the bar, ordering yourself a glass of red wine.

  
When you showed your I.D. and you got your wine glass in return, you clutched it tightly.

  
You paid for the glass and turned, taking deep breaths as you approached the left side.

  
You stepped into the private lounge area, your eyes scanned the people who were milling about.

  
You recognized Mr. and Mrs. Solo, your father and your other old neighbors. And then you saw the triplets.

  
Kylo, still as brooding as ever, was standing near the wall with a glass of scotch in his hands, looking bored.

  
Matty was standing nearby, talking quietly with another man, a beer in his hands. His blonde hair and glasses haven’t changed from when he was 15.

  
And finally Ben. Ben was attached to your sisters hip, his arm around her waist.

  
All three Solo boys were almost exactly the same height. They were all towering giants with rather built yet thin bodies.

  
Kylo had black hair and deep brown eyes. Both Ben and Matt shared the same eyes, but Ben had dark brown hair and Matty had blonde.

  
“This will be fun.” You muttered into your wine glass before taking a long swig.

  
“Y/N!” your sisters shriek shot through the room, all eyes on her as she practically drug Ben behind her.

  
“Hey…” you spoke quietly, coming face to face with your sister and Ben.

  
“You’re here finally!” she pulled you into a tight hug, your wine nearly spilling from your glass.

  
When she pulled away and stood back with Ben, you flashed both of them a smile. Your eyes quickly moved from your sister to Ben.

  
Seeing him up close was so different than across the room. His brown slightly curly fell into his eyes. And speaking of his eyes, the deep brown hues were surrounded by thick eyelashes. He was beautiful, like he always had been.

  
“Hey Ben. You’ve hardly changed.” he pulled you into a short hug, his hands grazing your back.

  
“Hey sweetheart. It’s been along time.” He pulled away and looked you over, your sister oblivious.

  
“12 years goes by quick I guess.” He flashed a small smile, his hand still grazing your sisters side.

  
“Did you go say hi to Kylo and Matty yet? I bet they’ll be happy to see you.” Your sister leaned into Ben's side.

  
“I'll go now. I’ll see you later, Ben.” You turned and exhaled slowly.

  
Ben Solo had gotten far sexier than you realized. And that was a problem because you did not need to develop attraction to your sisters fiancé.

  
You raised your head and looked around the lounge. Kylo had moved and so had Matty, neither one of them in your vision.

  
You bit your bottom lip and turned again, snacking right into another body. Your glass fell from your hand, shattering on the ground.

  
“Shit. I’m sorry.” A familiar voice and blonde curly hair caught your attention.

  
“Matty.” He raised his head, a flush crossing his cheek as he looked you over.

  
“Y/N…you’re here.” You grinned and nodded, bending down to grab the glass, his hand on your arm stopping you.

  
“You don't need to clean it, Y/N. Someone else will.” You stood and smiled small.

  
“Right. Sorry.” You flushed, yourself.

  
“How have you been? You look the same ass you did 12 years ago.” You reached out and straightened his glasses, another blush crossing his face.

  
“I’ve been good. Busy.” You tilted your head slightly.

  
“What do you do?” You wished you could’ve had a drink of your wine, but that wasn't going to happen anymore.

  
“I’m kind of an inventor.” He chewed the inside of his cheek.

  
“Matty! That’s amazing! You were always so good with your hands. I’m really impressed.” Your compliment made him stutter, his mouth opening and closing as he fought for something to say.

  
“T-thanks.” Your smile grew, then faded. You looked past him and saw Kylo as he moved to the bar.

  
“Hey I’m going to say hi to Kylo. My sister would kill me if I missed one of you.” Before you walked away, he grabbed your wrist.

  
“You’re staying for the summer?” you nodded, earning a smile from Matt.

  
“we'll catch up later. I promise.” You left Matt's side and moved to the bar, following Kylo.

  
You approached the bar, a place conveniently empty next to Kylo. You leaned against the bar, your hands folded.

  
“Can I get another red please? My glass got broken.” You felt his eyes on you as the bartender went to grab you another glass.

  
“Hi Kylo.” You turned to face him. His black hair brushed the nape of his neck, his brown eyes staring intently at you.

  
“Y/N. When did you get here?” you briefly looked at the bartender, about to give him cash fro your wine when Kylo placed his hand on top of yours stopping you.

  
“I’ll get it.” You flashed him a smile and thanked him.

  
“I just got here about a half hour ago. I was late due to some…fuck ups.” You sipped on your wine and then looked him over.

  
He, like Ben and Matt, was massively tall. Easily 6’3” or 6’4”. And like Ben and Matty, he was well built and strong, but on the thinner side.

  
“My car broke down on the way to the hospital, my plane was delayed, nearly lost my luggage…”

  
“Shitty luck.”

  
“…fuckups.” You flashed him a small smile, eyes directed to the scar on his face.

  
“What happened?” you traced the scar with your finger tips, noting that he neither flinched or pulled back. He just stared at you with those deep brown eyes.

  
“Motorbike accident.” He said it so calmly, nothing like your wince.

  
“Shit. That must’ve hurt.” He shrugged and took his own drink from his glass of scotch.

  
“You haven't changed, Kylo. None of you have. You’re still brooding and mysterious, Ben is still the flirt who landed the popular girl and Matt is still the quiet, reserved one.” You took another drink, the red wine giving you a pleasant warmth.

  
“You have.” His eyes swept over you. “You’ve changed…”

  
“Kylo…”

  
“hey you two! Dinner is done! Let’s go.” Your sister called for your attention, and not wanting to keep her waiting, you left the bar, giving Kylo a shrug.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn’t stop looking at you. He couldn't turn away.

  
It had been 12 years since he last saw you. You were 10 then, a shy awkward kid with a round, cute face. 

   
Now, you were 22 and all woman. Your little chubbiness had morphed into killer curves as you grew.

  
Gone was the shy, awkwardness. It was replaced with confidence and the natural charm that came with it.

  
When he first saw you, he knew he was screwed. You were too pretty, too nice. You had, at one point, been like their little sister, but now you were…sinful.

  
And he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Even as he was supposed to be paying attention the conversation around him, he was staring at you.

  
Your hair was beautiful, framing your face and complimenting your light eyes. Your dress fit you far too well, the material wrapping deliciously around your breasts and hips.

  
When had you grown up? And why in the hell hadn't you come back? He knew your relationship with your dad was strained, he knew you preferred spending time with your mother over your father, but you could’ve still come back.

  
“What are you doing now, Y/N?” his eyes moved back over to you. He wanted to listen in on the conversation, just like one of his triplets was.

  
“I have my bachelors degree in nursing.” Nursing.   
Fuck, Kylo thought. That was…his mind was going to a rather dirty place. He was…picturing a certain fantasy that involved a touchy nurse in scantily clad clothes, moans and whines.

  
“I just graduated actually. I haven't applied for a hob yet, but I did my practical and clinical work at the St. Francis hospital.” You spoke with ease, not a single shred of the awkwardness left in you.

  
You were confident. You knew what you wanted. Your were beautiful. Sexy.

  
“That’s in New York?” you lived in New York. Because of course you lived across the fucking country.

  
“Yeah. It’s one of the best hospitals in the city. And its busy. I was thinking of applying for a job there, but I’m not sure.” You took a drink from your wine glass, and Kylo had to look away.

  
He had been staring at you for too long. He focused on his own glass of scotch. He raised it to his lips and took a sip.

  
“Is there a significant other back in New York?” his eyes snapped back to you.

  
You laughed and shook your head. “No. Not yet anyway. It’s hard to date when you have a pretty hectic schedule and workload.” He turned away again.

  
“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” He looked at one third of the triplets.

  
Matt sat beside him, head in hands watching you like Kylo had moments before. His glasses slipped down his nose, his fingers pushing them back up before looking at her again.

  
“She's changed so much.” Matt’s voice was soft.   
Was Ben also this affected by you? Were all three brothers so easily taken by your charm, your pretty face?

  
“She's spending the entire summer at the cabin before going back to New York.” Matt took a swig from his beer, both sets of eyes on you.

  
“All summer?” that was good. Kylo wanted to connect with you, really connect with you.

  
“God, she’s beautiful.” He shared the same sentiment with Matt, but he hardly voiced it. He simply took another drink of scotch, eyes turning back to you.

  
*.*.*

  
You placed your elbow on the table, your hand covering part of your face. “are they still looking?”

  
It was making you nervous, having two of our three Solo boys watching you. Matt, in all his kind of awkwardness, had been more blatant about it than Kylo.

  
“They’ve barely looked away.” A blush dusted your cheeks.

  
You looked over in their direction, brushing your hair behind you ear. You looked down at your wine glass and traced the edge with your finger.

  
You looked back up at them through your lashes. Matt blushed and turned his eyes somewhere else, but not Kylo.

  
He stared right at you, his brown eyes seeing into your very soul. His lips twitched as he raised his glass, making a silent toast.

  
“How are you going to survive all summer with such hot men?” Your sisters best friend sighed, her head resting in the palm of her hand. “I clearly need to visit your sister and scope out these men on my own.”

  
“I’ve known them since I was young. I haven't seen them in 12 years, but they’ve been like my older brothers.” You mumbled under your breath.

  
“Oh sweetie no…” she placed a hand on your arm. “you need to get that brother idea out of your head.”

  
“What? Why?” you asked quietly, hoping they weren't listening.

  
“You cannot think of them as brothers. Not when they’re looking at you like you’re going to be their dessert.” You snorted and coughed loudly, your wine going down the wrong way.

  
“I’m sorry.” She laughed and pat your back, your face growing warm.

  
“I’m okay. I’m fine.” You lowered your wine glass, embarrassed.

  
“You should’ve faked it a little longer. You’d have 2 knights in shining armour come to your rescue.” You shot her a dirty look, your arms crossed over your chest.

  
“You know it’s TRUE.” You sighed and shook your head.

  
They were all beautiful in their own way. Kylo, Ben and Matt. They were all beautiful and all out of reach.   
Ben was engaged to your sister, who was in love with him. Anything that could’ve been between you and Ben, sure all hell wouldn’t be.

  
And then Kylo and Matt…they were like your brothers. You couldn't think of them as the dirty reason you wanted to touch yourself, could you?

  
“I should go. I have a long drive to the cabin and I think I’m jetlagged.” You made a motion to stand up, freezing as you felt hands on your arms.

  
“You’re not leaving already are you?” Ben. Ben was touching your arms, his lips mere inch from your ear lobe.

  
“I was thinking about it.” You were a nervous wreck.   
“Don't leave now, princess.” You turned your head, looking up at him.

  
“Shouldn’t you be with my sister?” He bent down, meeting your eye level.

  
“Are you staying all summer?” you looked at him and turned away. You could not get worked up over your sisters fiance.

  
“I think I’m going to stay all summer?” it was a question disguised as a statement.

  
“I hope you do. I want to catch up with you, sweetheart.” His hand briefly rest on your own before he stood and placed a soft kiss to the top of your head.

  
“I’m glad you came, kid.” He moved away from you, going to sidle up to your sister.

  
“Oh. My. God.” You looked at your sisters friend, her eyes wide.

  
“The Solo triplets are all attracted to you!” you scoffed and brushed her off.

  
“First, Ben was being nice. He has always used stupid pet names. Second, they’re hardly attracted to me, they’re like my brothers.” You would deny, deny, deny.

  
“Oh yeah. We'll see. I promise you won't leave the same way when the summer is over.” She shot you a look, her eyebrows wiggling.

  
“Shut up.”

 

  



	5. Chapter 5

By the time you got back to the cabin by the lake, you were dead tired.

  
You were actually surprised you made it without falling asleep. Between. Flying across the country from New York to San Francisco, and then driving another 3 hours, you were exhausted.

  
But it would be well worth it. And it was. The moment you stepped out of the vehicle, you felt at ease.

  
The cabin sat on a beautiful part of the lake. The sandy beach was always a favorite part of your time spent here.

  
But your favorite part of the cabin by the lake was the sunset and sunrises. When you were younger, it was your favorite Part of being out here.

  
Waiting for the stars to come out.

  
“Need help?” you jumped and squeaked. Kylo was standing beside you, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his beautifully handsome face.

  
“Sorry kitten. Didn't mean to scare you.” His smirk grew when you flushed and looked away.

  
“I can take it. Thank you though.” You grabbed the handle and lifted your suitcase out of the back of your rental car, setting it down in the grass.

  
When you closed the hatch, you looked around at the other cabins, your eyebrows knit together. 

  
“Who owns the rest of them?” you faced Kylo again, his eyes focused solely on you.

  
“My parents do. Well I guess now Ben, Matt and myself do.” You never looked at Kylo with such shock before.

  
“You own them? All of them?” he moved closer, his hands brushing your hair off your shoulder.

  
“My parents want to retire. They’re handing everything over to us. The cabins, the business, the rental properties in San Fransisco.” He leaned in, his face inches from yours.

  
“Well fuck me. Have you always been such a loaded prick?” You flushed again when he laughed, thankful for the darkening sky that hopefully hid your red cheeks.

  
“Not always kitten. My parents have but not us.” He placed his hand under your chin, making you look at him.

  
“That must be the reason why my sister is so desperately in love with Ben.” You snorted. “Why else would she love someone with such a big ego.”

  
You were joking or course, but only half. Ben was always a cocky bastard. He was always flirting with girls, at least you remembered that from years ago.

  
“Must be.” Kylo got your attention again.

  
When you looked up at him, his deep brown eyes meeting your light eyes, you licked your lips. You turned away and grabbed your luggage.

  
“I should go to bed. I’m exhausted.” You picked up the rental keys, stuffing them securely in your hand.

  
“Sweet dreams, kitten.”

  
*.*.*

  
Ben stood on your front porch, hands running through his hair. He shouldn’t be here. He should be in bed with his fiance enjoying the afterglow of rough sex. 

  
But here he was, standing on your porch, hoping you wouldn't answer. He was an idiot, he was such an idiot, and if he went down this path, he would hurt you.

  
And your sister. He would hurt both of you.

  
But Goddamn him, when you showed up to the lounge wearing that tight dress that cut across your breast, hips and ass…

  
He was lost. Not just on your body, but on everything. Your eyes, your beautiful striking eyes that saw into his soul. Your smile that lit up the room, your laugh…

  
“Ben?” You were an angel. “what are you doing here?”   
What was he supposed to say to you? What was his reason for being here instead of in bed with your sister?

  
“I wanted to tell you how nice it is seeing you again.” He smiled softly, running his hand through his hair again.

  
“Thank you. Its nice to see you too.” You brushed past him, a slightly oversized shirt on your body, the collar falling off your shoulder.

  
Your hair was pulled back into a high pony, a worm black cap on your head. You smiled at him as you passed, a water bottle in your left hand, and your phone in your right.

  
“You’re going jogging?” he looked you over, his eyes shamelessly falling to your ass.

  
“Did it in New York. And the view is much nicer here.” You stretched your arms above your head, giving him a small peek at the slip of skin just above your waistband. 

  
He hissed through his teeth. You had no idea what you could do to him.

  
“The view is amazing.” And he was not talking about the lake. 

  
He was an idiot. He was such an idiot. And he thought you had a fantastic ass.

  
“You wanna come with me?” you looked over your shoulder, tilting your head slightly.

  
“Go jogging?” you turned around and faced him.

  
“Unless my sister needs you? Where is she anyway?” Your questions about your sister felt like a punch to the gut.

  
He was engaged to your sister. He was supposed to be in love with the woman he would spend the rest of his life with, and he couldn’t stop thinking about you.

  
Even last night when he was having sex with your sister, you flashed in his mind. And he was such an asshole for thinking of you like that.

  
“She's sleeping.” He licked his lips. 

“And you left to come tell me how nice it was that I was here?” you looked at him skeptically.

  
“Its been 12 years, sweetheart.” And you had changed so much in 12 years.

  
“Its nice to be here Ben.” You turned back and tightened your ponytail. “When you see my sister can you tell her that I'll come over later to talk?”

  
Ben could hardly speak. All he could do was nod and watch as you started walking toward the trails leading away from the beach.

  
“Fuck, I’m screwed.”

  
*.*.*

  
By the time you got back to the cabin, you were sweating in places you wished you hadn't. You were tired in the best way, even though your lungs were burning a little.

  
You stood before your porch and bent down, your hands resting on your knees. You hung your head down and took slow seep breaths.

  
When you raised your head, you wiped the sweat from your forehead and stretched again.

  
Once you were done, you closed your eyes and let yourself just be, for a moment.

  
“Y/N!” you opened your eyes and grinned, spotting Matt as he left the cabin he was in, making his way toward you.

  
“Hey Matty!” when he got close enough to you, you stood on your tippy toes and ruffled his blonde curls. “My favorite blonde shows his face.”

  
He blushed and stuttered before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

  
“Are you okay?” he gestured to the sweat still dripping down your body.

  
“Of course. I just got back from a jog.” His face flushed again when you told him what you were doing, his eyes raking up and down your body. 

  
It was you turn to flush. The comment your sisters friend made had stuck with you, engrained in your head.

  
‘They’re looking at you like you'll be their dessert.’

You didn’t understand what that meant, you hadn’t seen what look she was talking about until you saw Matt look at you.

  
“I was just going to change and make coffee. Did you want to come in?” you motioned to your cabin and then looked back at Matty.

  
“S-sure.” He stuttered and followed you as you walked into the cabin, closing the door behind Matt.

  
“I’ll be right back?” you hurriedly walked up the steps and toward your room, leaving Matt alone.

  
You entered the bathroom and wet a washcloth, cleaning yourself off better. You stripped your clothes off tossing them to the side.

  
As you grabbed more clothes out of your suitcase, you heard a crash downstairs followed by some cursing.

  
You pulled on some jean shorts and a cotton tank top, shoving your phone in your back pocket.

  
“Matty? You okay?” you left your room and walked down the stairs, looking around for the blonde.

  
“Yeah I'm-" the mug he was holding fell to the floor, shattering at his feet.

  
You covered your mouth with your hand stifling a laugh. You grabbed the broom out of the closet and started cleaning up the mess. 

  
“Shit I’m sorry, Y/N.” you shrugged and cleaned up the glass shards, tossing them away.

  
“It happens. It’s not big deal.” You put the broom away and turned back.

  
“You want coffee?” you grabbed two nee cups and set them down.

  
“Sure. T-thanks Y/N.” his voice shook, but he answered anyway.

  
You started brewing the coffees, humming as you did so. When they were done, thank God for Keurig, you handed one to Matt.

  
“So…” you took a sip of your coffee, “Kylo mentioned that your parents are wanting to retire and you three are taking everything over.”

  
“The cabins, the rental properties in San Francisco and the business.” Matt sipped on his coffee, his glasses slipping down his nose.

  
“Technology. We own a tech company. Ben is the face of the company, obviously. Kylo is the CEO of sorts, the true businessman who makes the deals…”

  
“and you’re the inventor.” Matty nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

  
“That’s really great. I’m happy for all 3 of you. Ben is getting married, you and Kylo are expert businessmen.” You set your coffee cup down and leaned on the counter.

  
“What about you?” he looked at you, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose again.

  
“I got my bachelors degree in nursing. I graduated in May. I havent applied for a job yet. But I’m hoping I’ll get one in September.” You wrapped your hands around the mug, looking down at the steaming black liquid.

  
“You'll be good at it. You’re so caring.” You thanked Matty and stood back up.

  
“Thanks Matty. You were always so sweet.” You lifted the cup back up to your lips, trying to ignore the way the blonde was looking at you.

Maybe she was right? 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The difference between your father’s cabin that you were staying in, and the cabin your sister was staying in with Ben, was expensive furniture and rich décor.

  
Your sister had obviously enjoyed the affluent lifestyle Ben could give her, while you felt awkward just sitting on the lush and modern couch. 

“Relax Y/N.” Your sister stretched out on the sectional, a glass of white wine in her hand. “You look like you have a stick up your ass.”

  
You licked your lips and looked around the rest of the cabin. Everything, every inch was immaculately decorated in things that would be worth more than your house.

  
“Its just everything’s so…expensive.” You rolled your shoulders back and cracked your neck.

  
“The dining table is probably more expensive than my entire house.” Your sister laughed again.

  
“Well Ben, Kylo and Matt are all very well off. Their entire family is.” When your sister lifted her glass to her lips again, you caught the glimmer of her huge ass diamond ring.

  
You could see its oval shape, the diamond itself bright and shining, surrounded by smaller diamonds sitting on a gold band.

  
“You seem to be enjoying his money.” You didn't mean for it to sound as snarky as it came out, but the damage had already been done.

  
“I'm sorry. Not all of us want to live in a rundown house with 2 other people while struggling to pay for food.” Your sister snapped right back, her eyes narrowed.

  
She sat on the sectional wearing her designer clothes, with her oversized diamond ring and her expensive wine.

  
Her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect and she was as entitled as you imagined she'd be after hooking a rich man.

  
“Are you serious?” You got off the couch and stood up. “That's low, Y/S/N.”

  
“And what you said isn't?” your sister also stood up.   
“Well isn't it true? You clearly enjoying spending his money. You clearly enjoy all the lavish items he can buy you.” You walked toward the door of her cabin, grabbing your shoes from the mat.

  
“And so what if I can? You don't need to be spiteful and jealous.” You slipped on your shoes, ignoring your sister at the moment.

  
“You’re just jealous that I have someone to take care of me.” You whipped your head around and glared at her.

  
“I don't need someone to take care of me. I can take care of myself. I put myself through 4 years of university while holding a job and still made honours. I may not have had a social life and I may not have been able to date but I took care of myself.” You were starting to feel the weepy tears building.

  
“Oh my God! Here we go again! Perfect Y/N and her perfect life.” Your sister started mocking you. “I went to university and I got a degree because I think I’m better than everyone else and I want to change the world!”

  
You turned away, a few fat tears rolling down your cheeks. “I’m leaving.” You opened the door and stepped out.

  
As you closed the door behind you, you heard Ben's voice as he came up the steps. You didn’t want to talk to Ben, didn't want to look at him.

  
“Hey sweetheart-" you shivered past him, taking the steps two at a time.

  
“Y/N…” he ran to catch up with you, grabbing your wrist. “what happened? Why are you crying?”

  
You ripped your arm away and glared at him through blurry vision. “Ask your fiancée.”

  
You turned away from him, continuing toward your cabin. If your sister was going to act like a spoiled brat, then you were going to avoid her at all costs.

  
“Y/N! Talk to me!” Ben still called after you.

  
You wiped your eyes and sniffled. The last thing you wanted to do was speak to Ben or your sister. But you did want someone to speak to.

  
Instead, you walked right up to Kylo's cabin door, knocking softly. “Kylo?”

  
The door opened, kylo towering over you. When he saw your red face, he grabbed your hand and pulled you in behind him.

  
“Why are you crying, kitten?” he wiped your tears and cupped your cheeks.

  
“My sister is a gold digging bitch.” You sniffled.

  
“And…she was right. When I was in my first year of university, I had $100 to my name.” you sighed.

  
“We all know your sister is a bitch, kitten.” He smirked and you scoffed.

  
“Why didn't you tell anyone? About not being able to afford food?” He led you to his couch, this one not as new as your sisters.

  
“Who was I going to tell? I had just started university. I was independent. I wanted to do it on my own.” Kylo sat next to you, his arm wrapped around your shoulders.

  
“You could’ve told me, kitten.” His grip around you tightened. 

  
“I hadn’t seen you in years, Kylo. I wasn’t going to call you begging for food. Or money.” You sniffled again, and again, he dried your tears.

  
“It wouldn’t be begging if I gave it to you. We used to be close, Y/N.” he stroked your cheek as he spoke.

  
You looked to at Kylo, his bad-boy, dangerous, broodiness was lost on you. You could see right through him and you knew he wasn't as tough as he tried to be.

  
He was really a big teddy bear wrapped in a black and angsty package. He was sweet, he cared too much and he tried to hide that with a grumpy face.

  
“I appreciate it Kylo, but I survived.” You took a deep breath and dried the rest of your tears.

  
“I know you did. You’re strong. And beautiful. You’re beautiful, kitten.” He leaned down, his forehead rest against yours, his nose brushing yours.

  
“Kylo…” you whispered against his lips. One hand rest on the nape of his neck, weaving into his black hair. Your other hand gripped his shirt.

  
“Kitten.” He pushed you to kay against the back of the couch. His right hand was still on your cheek, his left trapping you against the couch.

  
“I’m not a kid anymore, Kylo.” you trailed your fingers down his shirt and waistband.

  
“No, you’re not.” He closed the gap between your bodies, his growing erection meeting your bare thigh.

  
“Kiss me like you mean it.” He bent down and captured your lips with his.

  
He groaned into the kiss, taking his time with every movement he made. His hand reached down, grazing the bare skin of your thigh, drawing lazy circles into your flesh.

  
“Kylo…” you moaned his name, your hands gripping his back.

  
He moved his lips from yours to your neck, nipping your sensitive skin. He ground his erection against you, working himself in a way that made you desperate for more.

  
“Yes kitten?” he pulled away and looked down at you with a deep smirk and a dirty look in his eyes.

  
“I want you. I do.” You sat up and pulled your tank top over your head, throwing it to the side.

  
“I want you too, kitten.” He pushed you back down and attached his lips to your heavy breasts still trapped in your bra.

  
“You’re such a little minx.” His lips moved to your right breast. He attached his lips to your nipple and began sucking the hard nub through your simple black bra.

  
You cried out his name, your back arching and hips jerking as he worked you over.

  
“Shh…I know kitten. I know.” He grabbed your bra, and with a surprising feat of strength, he ripped it clean in two.

  
“Kylo!” he grinned down at you, his broody and moody face looking so much younger with a childish grin.

  
“I’ll get you another one. A lacy little thing for my sex kitten.” He returned his lips to your right breast, sucking on your hard nub like a starving babe.

  
You moaned and spread your legs, your hands grabbing at the button of your Jean shorts, trying to undo them.

“Are you needy, kitten?” kylo pulled his mouth off your nipple with a pop. He took pity on you and helped shimmy you out of your jeans shorts before asking the question again.

  
You looked up at Kylo with pleading eyes, unable to actually speak. You were needy. You needed him, wanted him. You nod your head and the bit your lip.

  
“Good girl.” He spoke huskily into your ear before sliding down your body.

  
He placed his hands on your thighs, pushing them down to the side. He licked his lips and then he leaned in, his nose brushing against your heated skin.

  
“Kylo please…” you whined and jerked your hips closer.

  
“Relax, kitten.” He shushed you once and then gave you what you wanted.

  
He swiped his tongue up your hot dripping folds. You squealed and tried shutting your thighs despite living the way his tongue soaked you juices.

  
“naughty kitten.” He smacked your inner thigh lightly and returned his lips to your cunt.

  
He took your clit into his mouth, his to guess swirling around the hard nub. Your grabbed at him, pushing his head closer to your cunt.

  
“Yes! Kylo…yes…” You felt him smirk against you.   
He pulled his lips off your clit and focused them back on your swollen pussy. He shoved his tongue inside your tight cunt.

  
As you moaned and writhed underneath him, he used his left arm to hold down your hips, his right hand grabbing at your clit. 

  
“Fuck…” you gripped his hair and raised your hips. Everything he was doing to you was mind-blowing.

  
“Please…please…” you jerked against him as you started getting close to your release.

  
“I know kitten. I know you’re close.” He kissed the inside of your thighs, his tongue being replaced by his fingers. 

  
“Give it to me kitten. Give it to me.” He continued to kiss up and down your thighs as he curled his fingers inside you.

  
“Come on, kitten.” You threw your head back and grabbed at the couch, your legs shaking as you started cumming hard against his fingers.

  
“Good girl. You’re such a good girl.” He whispered soft praises into your ear.

  
Your eyes were closed and you were shuddering and you felt the high from cumming so hard.

  
“Good kitten.” He kissed you sweetly, slowly pulling his fingers out of you. “My little sex kitten.” he kissed your forehead and then lifted you into his arms.

  
“Let me take care of you.” He held you tightly and started walking upstairs to his bathroom. “I’ll take care of you kitten.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Matt watched you, he shouldn’t have, but he had. He could hardly keep his eyes off of you. You were just so…distracting.

  
Especially when you wear those jean shorts and that tight little tank top. The jean shorts did wonders to your ass, it should’ve come at no surprise that he ran into his cabin door after being so distracted by you.

  
Even when he stumbled back, he was still watching you. You were so grown up, so different.

  
And he wanted you. He wanted you, badly. He knew Kylo already had sex with you, not that he came out and said it. He didn’t have to, all he had to do was show up to breakfast with that stupid smirk, and Matt knew.

  
And Matt was jealous.

  
God, since you showed up to the reception, all he thought about was you. You were the reason he was always so turned on, you were the reason he had been jacking off more than usual.

  
He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his cock twitching and growing hard as he saw you walking from your rental car to your cabin. Your tight jean shorts giving him a visible hard on, one that was begging to be touched.

  
“Hey Y/N…” He made the decision that he was going to try. He had to try at least.

  
“Matty!” you stopped and greeted him with a smile he felt was made just for him.

  
When he walked over to your cabin, his palms began to sweat. If he was really going to do this, then he wanted to do this right.

  
“How are you?” you cocked a hip out as you asked him, his eyes raking up and down your gorgeous body rather shamelessly.

  
“G-good.” He wondered what you would feel like underneath him as he teased you, pulled moan after moan out of you.

  
“That’s good.” Your smile never faltered, but the longer he stared at you, the flusher you became.

  
“I…um…Can I tell you something?” this time it was you who was nervous.

  
“O-of course.” He watched your tongue dart out to lick your bottom lip, a quiet groan slipping out of his mouth.

  
“I slept with Kylo…and I don’t know what it means now and I’m kind of freaking out.” You shifted your weight to your other leg, the movement not going unnoticed by him.

  
“I mean you all had to be like my brothers and now I’ve slept with him and-" he couldn’t take it anymore.   
He stepped toward you, and in a rather bold move for himself, he pulled you flush against him.

  
He placed his hands on your hips and turned you, your back firmly pressed against the outside wall closest to the door of the cabin.

  
He silenced you before you could say anything with his lips on yours, his hands squeezing your hips.

  
You groaned against his lips, your arms snaking around his neck. He bent down further, his towering frame making you look like a doll.

  
He moved his right hand up your side, squeezing your breast through your shirt and bra.

  
“Matty…” you whined when he moved his lips to your neck and collar bone, sucking your skin. His goal was to mark you, leave hickeys so Kylo knew that he had also been with you.

  
“You okay, doll?” He pulled back, his left hand still on your hip, his right hand weaving through your hair.

  
“Let’s go inside. I don't care where we end up, I just don't want to have sex in public.” You pulled away and grabbing his hand, tugging him behind you.

  
When you closed the door behind you and locked it, he stood behind you and grabbed your hips.

  
He ground himself against you, his lips nipping your neck. His hands lifted your tank top over your head and threw it to the side.

  
His hands spread across your stomach, his lips moving freely across your neck. “Do you feel that?”

  
He pushed himself tightly against you. He ground his hard cock into your covered ass, earning whimpers and whines.

  
“Matty…” Your hands grabbed his, moving them to your breasts.

  
He squeezed your heavy breasts, your nipples hardening under his touch. This is what he had thinking of ever since he saw you in the lounge.

  
“Let me touch you.” He dropped to his knees, his hands moving to your jean shorts.

  
He popped your button and yanked them down your legs. When he saw your lacy thong, he groaned and leaned in.

  
He grabbed the lacy clothing with his teeth and yanked them down. His hands grabbed your ass and spread your cheeks.

  
“God you’re so soft…” he leaned in and sucked your clit into his mouth.

  
“Matt…” You shuddered and jerked against him.   
His teeth grazed your clit, his fingers slowly pushing inside your tight cunt. He curled his finger, encouraged by your breathless moans and gasps.

  
“You’ll fit me perfectly.” He sucked on your hard clit, his finger still moving in. and out of your dripping pussy.

  
“Please…” He pulled away from you and stood up, grabbing and squeezing your ass cheeks.

  
“Go to the counter and bend over.” He smacked your ass lightly, watching as you gripped the counter and pushed your ass out to him.

  
“Fuck, princess…” his hands made quick work of his belt and his jeans discarding them before coming back to you.

  
He lined his hard cock up with your slick cunt. He kissed up and down your back, his glasses falling down his nose at the worst time possible.

  
“Are you ready, princess?” He waited until you nodded, and then he pushed himself into you.

  
Your tight walls squeezed him like a vice, your wet pussy feeling like a dream. He groaned and gripped your breasts with his hands, his teeth nipping your neck.

  
“Matt…please…” You jerked your hips against him. “more…”

  
He grunted and started thrusting his cock in and out of you, your cunt accepting every inch of him.

  
“What do you say?” he smacked your ass cheek, your body shuddering in pleasure.

  
“Fuck me…please.” He smacked your ass again.

  
“Call me daddy, princess.” That was a kink of his, something he loved.

  
“Daddy…” he groaned and pulled out, slamming his cock back into your tight sheathe.

  
“Fuck…” he grabbed your hair in his hand and pulled your head back.

  
“Baby girl you feel so damn good…” He felt your walls clenching around him. “You like my cock, baby girl?”

  
“Yes daddy…” he grunted and grit his teeth.

  
“You’re so tight baby.” His hands fell to your hips. He gripped your hips tightly, fucking your cunt with vigor.

  
“I’m going to cum…I'm going to cum…” he kissed your shoulders, teeth nipping your flesh.

  
“Cum on daddy's cock.” He pulled out and slammed back into you, your head thrown back, screaming his name.

  
“Take all my seed.” He grunted, his thrusts becoming sloppy and he spilled his hot seed into your waiting cunt.

  
“You’re so good. You’re so good.” He rest his head on your shoulder blade, breathing heavily.

  
“You did so good, baby.” He slowly pulled out, a heavy groan falling from his lips when he saw a few drops of his cum dripping down your leg.

  
“Thank you baby. Thank you.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was the final weekend in June, and you had been at the cabin for 2 weeks. In those 2 weeks, you had a fight with your sister where you called her a gold digging bitch, and she called you jealous.

  
Plus, you had sex with Kylo which was mindblowing. And then you had sex with Matty who, much to your surprise, had a ‘daddy’ kink.

  
It was the 3rd week of being at the cabin, when your sisters friend who you actually really liked, dropped by with wine and chocolate.

  
“Time to dish!” You swore her spontaneous visit had less to do with you, and more to do with the three sexy Solo boys walking around.

  
“Dish? Bout what?” you stepped aside and let her walk in, confused but happy to have the company.

  
“Your text was very…”

  
“Blunt?” you looked at the last message you sent her.

  
‘I HAD SEX WITH KYLO AND MATTY! HELP! I’M A SEX ADDICT!’

  
“You’re not a sex addict, sweetie. You just happen to be a woman who has eyes in her skull.” Your sisters friend pat your cheek, and then sat on the couch.

  
“Well at least you didn't screw Ben.” You looked at her and frowned.

  
“Ben is my sisters fiancee. I wouldn’t sleep with him.” You sat in the corner of the couch, your knees pulled up to your chest.

  
“That may be but he is one sexy man.” Your friend uncorked the wine bottle and filled a glass before handing it to you.

  
“Now dish.” You took a long swig of wine.

  
“First it was Kylo, and oh my God…” you flushed just thinking about it. “that man’s tongue…”

  
“Ooh! You like that tongue?” you snorted into your wine glass, the red stuff nearly going down the wrong way.

  
“Shut up.” You shook your head but blushed none the less.

  
“And Matty? He looks innocent but-"

  
“He's not. Fuck me, that man looks shy and innocent but God…” you clenched your thighs just thinking about it.

  
“He is…he's got a daddy kink. Which I didn't think I’d like but…” you whistled low.

  
“You dirty girl!” she smacked your arm. “that’s hilarious!”

  
You took another drink of wine and then grabbed some chocolate. But here’s the thing, I don't want to hurt anyone. And what if, when it comes time to choose, I can't?”

  
“Well what if you don't have to choose?” she raised an eyebrow and her glass.

  
“What if I don't have to choose?” you held your wine glass up to your lips but you didn't drink any.

  
“I’m sorry..?” She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on yours.

  
“What if they don’t make you choose? What if they decide to share?” Your face grew quite warm.

  
You stuttered and nearly spilled your wine glass as it nearly fell from your hand.

  
“Have you heard of spit roasting? Cause I’m sure they would love it.” You had no idea what she was talking about, but you took your best guess.

  
“One will take you from the back and the other will take your mouth. With them both screwing you, it’ll look…well they call it spit roasting for a reason.” She giggled at your expression, drinking her wine slowly.

  
“Oh God…” your face was incredibly warm from both the wine and the thought.

  
“More like ohhhh kylo….ohhhh Matty…ohhhh.” She mocked moaned after throwing her head back and arching her back.

  
“Shut up! That’s not even what I sound like.” You laughed along with her, finding it far more funny than annoying.

  
“But you could…if you wanted to.” She winked and grabbed the bottle of wine, topping both you and herself up.

  
“Cheers to your exciting sex life!”

  
*.*.*

  
Ben Solo was screwed. He was engaged to a woman who had become entitled, and had no qualms about spending his money.

  
He heard what you called her, and you were right. She was a gold digging bitch, and if he was smart, he would leave her.

  
He would break off the engagement and leave her. His parents hated her, his brothers hated her.

  
Ben didn't hate her, but he didn't lover her. So why was he with her? He didn't quite know himself.

  
He supposed he was happy with her, in a way. She was certainly beautiful, and she was good to have hanging off his arm.

  
Ben could be happy, maybe.

  
Or he could’ve, until you walked into his life in that tight little number during the reception.

  
God, you were like Helen of Troy, and he was the poor bastard who fell for your beautiful eyes and your hair beauty.

  
“Fuck.” He closed his eyes and groaned into his palms.

  
Your sister was a bitch and his whole family hated her. You were an angel, a kind soul who thought of others more than yourself.

  
His parents loved you, his brothers loved you and fucked you. If Ben could be with you…if he chose you…

  
“Ben. I’m going into the city. I’ll be back in 2 days.” He didn't even say goodbye to her. He couldn't. Not while you were invading his every thought.

  
“Can I take your-"

  
He handed over his wallet without a single protest. He just wanted her gone. He just wanted to be alone.

  
“Thanks my love.” When she left and he was alone again, he groaned into his palms once more before standing up.

  
He grabbed a bottle of scotch from under the sink and lifted it to his lips. He took a long swig before placing it back.

  
“Fuck this.” He grabbed his jacket and left his cabin, stalking toward yours.

  
He couldn’t do this anymore. He had to feel your lips on his, your body against his own. He had to feel you, he had to have you.

  
He walked up to your cabin door and knocked the wood, waiting for you to open it.

  
After a moment of standing there, you opened the door with furrowed brows. “Ben?”

  
He pushed past you and walked into the cabin. His eyes landed on his fiancee’s friend, her devilish smirk and wiggling eyebrows telling him that she was speaking about him moments ago.

  
“What are you doing here?” he faced you, his eyes taking in every inch of you.

  
How in the hell were you so damn beautiful? Why were you so damn captivating? You had both of his brothers wrapped around your finger, and all you had to say was hello.

  
“I can't marry your sister?” he ran his hands through his brown curls.

  
“What? Why not?” why not? He scoffed.

  
Because your sister was a gold digging whore and he was helplessly in love with you.

  
Maybe he always had feelings for you. Maybe he always knew you were the one for him.

  
“I’m in love with you sweetheart.” He strode toward you, his hands grabbing your waist, his lips passionately pushed against yours.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Your eyes widened and you stood rigid as his lips moves against yours. His left hand rest at the small of your back, pushing you closer to him.

  
His right hand, held your head against his. He kissed you like you were a breath of fresh air, like you were his lifeline.

  
Your eyes fluttered closed for a brief second. For a moment, just a moment, you fantasized that Ben was single, completely unattached and uninhibited by your sister.

  
You fantasized that you could only kiss Ben, openly feel him without hurting your sister.

  
But then reality set back in. Your eyes widened and you placed your hands on his chest and shoved him away from you.

  
“What is wrong with you?!” your eyes were wide and your lips were a little swollen and sore.

  
He was a good kisser, he truly was, but he was he was engaged to your sister.

  
“Sweetheart-"

  
“Don’t.” you stepped back. “You’re engaged to my sister!”

  
“Sweetheart listen to me-" you stepped back further, your eyes watering.

  
“You kissed me. You told me you loved me, and you’re engaged to my sister.” You wrapped your arms around yourself.

  
“Y/N…princess listen to me…” He stepped forward and placed his hands on your arms.

  
“I don't love your sister. I. don't love her.” He placed a hand under your chin to make you look at him.

  
“I could be happy with you. I could make you happy.” He leaned in, his lips meeting your forehead. “I could make you so happy princess. You could make me happy.”

  
“I won't do this to my sister. I won't.” you pulled away, tears rolling down your cheeks.

  
“Princess…I don't want your sister. I want you.” He grabbed your hand, placing a soft kiss to he back of your hand.

  
“You can't Ben. You can't want me. You can't do that to my sister.” You couldn't do that to your sister.

  
“She's in love with you. She may be a gold digging bitch, but she does love you.” And she was your sister.

  
“Please baby…” he placed his hands on your hips. “Baby please let me love you…”

  
He was being genuine. He was genuinely speaking when he said he had feelings for you, told you he loved you.

  
“I can't Ben. You can’t ask me to do this. I can’t do this to her.” His grip tightened, his voice shook.

  
“Please baby, I’m in love with you.” You pulled away and wiped your own tears.

  
“I can't. I won't.” you brushed past him, leaving him standing alone in your cabin.

  
*.*.*

  
You didn’t know when he left your cabin, but when you went back in, it was only to get changed.

  
You pulled on a pair of yoga leggings, a sports bra and a tank top. You grabbed your phone and headphones, a bottle of water and left again.

  
You were going to forget everything that happened, forget Ben's confession and focus on jogging.

  
You would crank your music and jog the trails. Ben, Matt, Kylo, were all out of your mind.

  
You focused on the way the breeze shook the leaves, the way the sun broke through the canopy of trees to warm your skin, and you focused on the path beneath your feet.

  
Ben's confession? Didn't matter. Having sex with both Kylo and Matty? Didn't matter.

  
It was you and nature. Nature and you. A jog, music, and fresh air.

  
You were focused, enjoying yourself. You switched the song that was playing on your phone.

  
When the song was halfway through, your phone vibrated in your hand. You stopped jogging and turned the screen, Ben's name popping up.

  
You rolled your eyes and hit ignore. You started jogging again, making it only a few minutes before your phone started vibrating again.

  
When you turned your phone for the second time, you saw your sisters name pop up.

  
You swiped right, answering her facetime, and when she popped up on the screen, your blood ran cold.

  
“Guess what I’m doing!?” you weren't focused on her.   
You were focused on the rows of white and ivory wedding dressed behind her, all designer dressed and all more expensive than your car.

  
“Look, Y/N!” the camera shook and then it was moved.

  
Your sister stood there in a flawless white dress, immaculate tulle and beading covering the skirt and bodice. “it's a Pnina Tornai!”

  
You felt like you were going to die. While your sister was trying on wedding dresses, while she was planning her wedding, her fiancé confessed and kissed you.

  
“Don't you think it's beautiful?” she twirled and spun, her smile wide.

  
“It’s beautiful, Y/S/N.” You felt bile rise in your throat. “You look beautiful.”

  
Your sister grinned as she played with the tulle. The bedding and the tulle and the delicate and white dress made your sister look like an angel.

  
“Do you think Ben will like it?” Your sister smiled and then frowned. “I’ll call you back okay?”

  
When you sister hung up, your turned and ran back to your cabin. You didn't stop until you stood by the porch.

  
You bent down and started vomiting by the edge, your stomach sour. You groaned and wiped your mouth, standing up on shaky legs.

  
Your sister was trying on wedding dresses. She was in a wedding dress preparing for her wedding to Ben…

  
Ben Solo…the man who confessed his love for his future brides younger sister. The man who told you that he couldn't marry your sister because he wanted you.

  
Ben Solo, the man you once thought of as a brother, was in love with you. And he wanted to make you happy. He said that you could make him happy.

  
“Oh God…” you felt sick again. You gripped the railing of the deck tightly in your left hand, your head down.

  
“Y/N?” When you heard Ben's voice, your stomach churned and your throat burned.

  
Vomit came spewing out of your mouth, as Ben and another Solo boy came to your side.

  
“Baby are you okay?” Kylo or Matty was on your right.

  
“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Ben was on your right. 

  
“Don't touch me! Just…” you pulled away from them and continued to run to your cabin.

  
“Just leave me alone! All of you!” you vomit by the door of your cabin.

  
“It was a mistake coming here. I should’ve never come. I need to go home…” you walked in and slammed the door.

  
“I need to to back to New York.” You locked the door and then slid down the wood until you were sitting on the floor.

  
“I’m such an idiot.” Your put your head in your hands and started crying. “I’m such a God damned idiot!” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

You don't know how long you sat with your back against the cabin door crying into your hands, but when you stood and finally moved, the sun was starting to set.

  
You closed your eyes and placed a hand on your stomach, the sourness not quite leaving. You had settled though, your tears dried and your vomiting stopped.

  
You stood and looked around the cabin your father owned. You were planning on staying for the whole summer and then you fucked everything up.

  
You screwed two out of three Solo boys, and the third claimed he was in love with you. You screwed it up. You screwed up your sisters life, and you screwed up your own.

  
“Shit…” you put your head in your hands and groaned.   
You still had one month and a week left in the summer and you had a decision to make. Were you going to stay or go?

  
There was still the fancy official black tie announcement planned for the second week of August. That was supposed to happen at some fancy country club an hour away.

  
Your sister would wear some fancy, designer dress that cost more than your car. You would be wearing a cheap $350 dollar gown from the mall.

  
Your sister would have an extravagant wedding with tables dripping in crystals and you would be on the sidelines in a cheap chiffon dress.

  
And you…you were cheap. You were…$20 bottle of wine, pizza on Fridays and Chinese on Sundays.

  
Your idea of fun was karaoke or bowling. You wouldn’t enjoy the fancy parties, the expensive champagne and the designer dresses.

  
You wanted cheap wine and coolers, Broadway once a year, central park every Thursday for a walk.   
You wanted simple.

  
And Ben Solo wanted you.

  
“Open the door.” The cabin started banging, Kylo's voice dripping in malice.

  
“I’ve had enough of this, Y/N. Open the door or I break it down.” He growled and then the door shook a second time.

  
“Go away, Kylo!” You didn't want to see or talk to any of the Solo men.

  
“Open this fucking door right now or I’ll break it down. And when I break it down, I’ll pull you over my knee and spank your ass!” The way he growled, the way the words fell from his lips made you think that he was serious.

  
“Go away!” still, you wanted to avoid them. You wanted nothing to do with them.

  
“I warned you kitten.” You rolled your eyes but unlocked the cabin anyway. You retreat further into the kitchen.

  
Kylo stride into the cabin, his hands clenched and a dangerous yet lusty look in his eyes.

  
“Kitten…” You took a step back, your hands clenched.   
“I don't want to talk to you. Any of you.” You moved away from him, walking around to the kitchen sink.

  
“You don't get that option, kitten. You don't get to shut me out, Matt out or Ben out.” He walked closer to you, his deep voice still laced with anger.

  
“Excuse me?” You turned back to face him, your eyes narrowed.

  
“You don't get to come back home with your tight little ass and work all of three of us only to shut us out.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

  
“work all 3 of you? How in the hell did I work all 3 of you?!” You slammed your hands on the counter, your eyes burning.

  
“I did nothing to you! I did nothing to any of you!”

  
“Nothing? You did something, kitten. You did something the moment you showed up to that reception in that tight little dress. You did something to all 3 of us, ignited a little spark.” He moved to stand in front of you, his hand grabbing a few strands of your hair, rubbing the hair between his fingers.

  
“I didn't mean to. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn’t want to sleep with any of you. That was not in any of my plans.” You pulled away from him, wrapping your arms around yourself.

  
“I didn't want any of this to happen. I just…” you frowned. “I want to go home. I want to go back to New York.”

  
“Don't go. Don't go, kitten.” He grabbed your hand. “you can't just show up, make us fall in love with you and leave.”

  
“I didn't want to! I didn't want to do this! I didn't want any of this!” Your voice shook, your body shook.

  
“Please…” You pulled away and turned. You were going to run. You had to run.

 

*.*.*

  
When Kylo left your cabin, he was pissed. His eyes were darkened and he had a deep scowl on his face.

  
“What did you do?” He turned on Ben, his hands grabbing the collar of his shirt.

  
The oldest and middle triplet were staring each other down, Kylo's face contorted with anger and Ben looking mildly guilty.

  
“I didn't do anything!” Ben shoved Kylo back. His eyes and his voice were telling two different stories.

  
“You did something. You said something to her. She’s leaving. She’s packing up and going back to New York.” Kylo growled low in his throat, his fury aimed solely on Ben.

  
Matt looked from Ben to Kylo, his older brothers both teeming toward an explosion.

  
“I didn't do anything.” He was lying, Matt could tell and so could Kylo. But instead of sticking around for their pissing match, he approached your cabin.

  
He opened the door and slowly walked upstairs. As he walked toward your bedroom, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

  
“What do you want, Matt?” You were throwing your things into your luggage, your eyes puffy and red.

  
“What do you want?!” you huffed and threw your things to the side.

  
Matty walked toward you, grabbing your wrists in his hands. He held them down to your sides and then frowned.

  
“Why are you leaving, princess?” He spoke quietly, treating you like you were a baby deer who would spook at the first sign of danger.

  
“Matty…” he moved his hands to your cheeks, his thumbs wiping your tears away.

  
“Why are you leaving?” your lip quivered, your eyes started misting over.

  
“Everything’s gone to hell.” Matty wrapped his arms around you, holding you to his chest.

  
You grabbed at his back, your head resting against his chest. You sniffled against him, tears wetting his shirt.

  
“What happened?” He kissed the top of your head before resting his chin on hour head.

  
“I screwed everything up. I’m such a fuck up.” You pulled back to look up at him, his blonde curls and adorkable glasses making you crack a small grin.

  
“Why? Because you slept with me and Kylo?” he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip.

  
“You think we won't share you? You think we'll fight over you? Or are you scared because Ben told you he loved you?” You didn't ask how he knew.

  
“He's engaged to my sister. And he told me he loved me and then she called and she was shopping for dresses and then…” You sighed and rest your head against his shoulder.

  
“Its just all…gone to hell.” He engulfed you in a hug again.

  
“I should’ve stayed in New York.” His hands moved positions, and then you were tossed over his shoulder.

  
A squeal left your lips as you grabbed at Matty's back.

  
He carried you with surprising ease down the stairs and out of the cabin.

  
“Matt! Stop!” you shrieked but laughed soon after.

  
“Matty! What are you doing?” He never verbally answered you, but he pulled another shriek out of your mouth when he raised his hand and smacked your ass.

  
“You’ve been a bad girl.” You shrieked when he did it again.

  
“Matty!” he grabbed your hips and lifted you off his shoulder.

  
“If you don't promise to stay, I’ll throw you in the lake.” You looked from the lake to Matt and back again.

  
“Don’t you dare, Matty!” he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at you.

  
“Don't…” His hands left your body and before you hit the water, you screamed.

  
You went under the water and when you came back up, you playfully glared at him.

  
“You are screwed now!”

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Don't go.” He tightened his arms around you. You sat in his lap with your head on his chest and your legs draped to the side. You were comfortable, warm, safe.

  
“Stay for the summer. Fuck Kylo and fuck Ben. Stay for me.” You lifted your head and looked into his deep brown eyes.

  
His glasses always seemed to be falling down his face, his blonde curls always looking messy.

  
“Matt…” he gripped your hip and leaned in, his nose brushing against your own.

  
“Stay for me. Please.” You opened your mouth to speak, the sound of a slamming car door distracted you.

  
You wiggled off Matt's lap and stood, watching as your sister got out of the car with a handful of bags.

  
“She's back early.” You groaned and rubbed your hand over your face.

  
“Forget about what Ben said.” He wrapped his arms around your waist, his nose nudging your neck.

“Forget Kylo and forget Ben.”

  
“I can't Matt. I can't stop thinking about…all if you.” You turned your head and looked up at him, an almost devilish grin on his face.

  
“You’ve been thinking about having all 3 of us in bed, dirty girl.” You didn't need to answer, your flushed face was enough.

  
“I-"

  
“You’re such a bastard!” your head whipped back, your eyes widened as your sister came back out of the cabin she shared with Ben.

  
“Y/S/N…” She reached out and smacked him, her eyes burning.

  
“You bastard! You cold hearted bastard!” She screamed at him, continuously screamed at him.   
Ben's parents were watching from their cabin, and you were watching from the beach.

  
“You’re such a prick! How dare you do this to me! You think you can just end our engagement on a whim?”   
Your heart fell into your stomach. You felt sick. You were going to be sick.

  
“Y/N-" you pulled away from Matt and grabbed your shoes from the beach.

  
You started walking toward your cabin with your head down, trying to go unnoticed by your sister and Ben.

  
“You can't do this to me, Ben!” your sister, who always had a flair for dramatics, and started sobbing, her eyes puffy and her face red.

  
“I'm sorry.” You looked up briefly, your eyes meeting Ben's. “I’m in love with someone else.”

  
Your head snapped back down, and when you reached your cabin, you walked inside and locked the door.

  
You stood inside and took a few deep breaths. You inhaled and exhaled slowly, your stomach churning and bile rising.

  
“Shit…” you ran up the stairs two at a time, trying to make it to the bathroom.

  
“Not again…” you dove for the toilet, lifted the lid and vomit inside the porcelain bowl.

  
Your entire body shuddered as it went through the motions of getting sick over and over. You started to feel hot, uncomfortably hot.

  
When you were done getting sick at the moment, you sat back against the floor, your head in yours hands.   
You shouldn’t have come. Matt wanted you to stay, but you shouldn’t have come.

  
You should’ve stayed home and got a job. You should’ve…you could’ve been working and avoid all this shit, this drama.

  
“Fuck me…” your scrambled to sit on your knees, your head back in the toilet, your vomiting for the second time.

  
*.*.*

  
“What happened, Ben?” Your sister left. She threw everything she had at Ben and then she left. She threw the ring at him, the ring he wished he would’ve never given her.

  
“You said you were in love with someone else?” His parents, or his mother anyway, would start grilling him for answers.

  
“I thought you didn't like her?” he raised his head, his brown curls falling into his eyes.

  
“We don't. But it was your choice.” He ran his hands through his hair.

  
“So what happened?” it was just Ben and his mother.   
Matt had left for his cabin, Kylo threw a fit and left for God knows where. And you…

  
The look on your face. The look on your face when Ben openly confessed that he was in love with ‘someone else’. He'll never forget your face, never forget the way you looked at him.

  
“I’ve made one hell of a mess.” He groaned into his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

  
“I’m in love with Y/N. And she probably hates me. I didn't…” he shook his head.

  
“Fuck!” he stood and started pacing.

  
“I didn’t think her showing up would change anything. We used to be friends but then she showed up and she wasn't a kid any more. She was…” he clenched his hands and cursed again.

  
“And then over the weeks, getting to know her again, seeing her flourish and…she changed. She change from an awkward 10 year old to a beautiful 22 year old.” He sighed.

  
“And she's compassionate and smart and funny. She's not full of herself but she's self-aware. And then it was like having her around made me realize that I wasn't in love with her sister. I was settling.” He stopped pacing and sat back down on the bed.

  
He could feel his mothers eyes on him, but he hadn't been able to look at her. Not yet anyway.

  
“Ben, you’re allowed to love who you love. You’re allowed to make mistakes and change your mind. Its human nature. But do you really love Y/N? Do you really want to be with her?” he raised his head, eyes locking on his mothers.

  
“She wouldn’t have me anyway. She already said she wouldn’t hurt her sister.” His mother sat next to him, her hand on his knee.

  
She was tiny compared to him, but even then, she could boss Ben around. She was the matriarch, if she told Ben to jump, he would almost instinctively ask ‘how high?’.

  
“Maybe you should talk to her before assuming that.”   
“I tried. I tried tell her that I couldn't marry her sister says ago. I told her I love her-" Ben winced when he felt his mothers hand connect with the back of his head.

  
“Ben Solo!” she smacked the back of his head again.   
“You don't corner women and scream your affection for them. Have I taught you nothing?” she grabbed his ear this time, yanking his head down.

  
“You take her out to dinner, you take her somewhere private and you slowly tell her how you feel. You do everything with haste because, if I’m being honest, Y/N is somewhat of a flight risk.” She left his ear go and then shook her head.

  
“Mom…”

  
“You will go to her cabin and you will ask her to go to the city with you. Take her to a quiet, nice restaurant and you talk. Don't give her the option to run. And if she doesn’t want to talk, then you respect that and try again tomorrow.” His mother pressed a kiss against his cheek.

  
“If you really love her, you'll take your time, don't rush her.” His mother stood up and walked toward the door.

  
“Ben, I am happy that you ended the engagement with Y/S/N. She wasn't the right one for you. Just don't screw up the next one.” His mother left him alone.

  
He took a deep breath and then stood. He would follow his mothers advice. He had to try anyway.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ben approached your cabin door nervously. It wasn’t like the charming and flirty Solo to be so nervous, but he was in unexplored territory with you.

  
He had never had to really chase women down. He had never had to beg and plead a woman for a chance to be with him, women usually flocked to him.

  
But you weren’t just any woman. You were Y/N L/N. You were amazing and smart and kind.

  
And Ben was going to try and get you to talk to him. He was going to follow his mothers advice and tell you, slowly, how he felt.

  
He was going to try and explain it, try and explain what he meant and what he wanted.

  
He just wanted to talk to you.

  
He raised his hand and knocked on the door, waiting for a moment and then knocked again. “Baby please open the door.”

  
He heard movement and then the click of the door. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, but not yet pushing the door in.

  
“I just want to talk.” Before he could push the door in, it was pulled, his hand falling from the handle.

  
“What do you want Ben?” you stood in front of him, hair a mess, red and puffy eyes. You had obviously been crying and crying hard enough that you had tear stains on your cheeks and neck.

  
“Can I come in sweetheart?” God, you were a mess but still beautiful.

  
“Please, I just want to talk.” When you sighed and stepped aside, he walked in.

  
“Thank you.” The door was shut behind him, an audible click of the lock was heard.

  
It must’ve been habit for you to just lock the door because there should’ve been no reason for you to lock Ben in.

  
“What do you want? You said you wanted to talk, so talk.” He looked around your cabin before he spoke, noting the luggage by the steps that had probably been packed, now lay empty.

  
“I want to explain myself.” He looked back at you, your eyes narrowed.

  
“You told me you loved me. You broke my sisters heart when you ended your engagement. What else is there to talk about? If my sister finds out that I’m the reason why you broke off the engagement, she’ll be pissed.” You turned and walked toward the living area, sitting on the edge of the couch with your head in your hands.

  
Ben approached you, coming to sit next to you. He focused his brown eyes on you, his mouth pulled into a frown.

  
“I didn't break your sisters heart. She hardly loved me. She is, was, excellent on putting on a show.” He placed his hand on your knee.

  
“Your sister loves a lot of things, and money is her deepest love.” Ben brushed your hair behind your ear.

  
“I settled. I guess I was tired of all my relationships being quick. I wanted to settle down and I just…settled.” He heard you sniffle, and then you shifted positions. 

  
You faced him with your leg bent, your foot resting against your other leg, almost like the shape of a 4.

  
“You should never have to settle. Especially when it’s someone you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life with.” You looked at him through your lashes, your hands resting on your knees.

  
“Will you go to dinner with me? In the city? Please?” He placed his hand on top of yours.

  
“Ben…”

  
“Please baby. Don't make me beg.” You bit your lip and looked him up and down.

  
If Matty was the sweetheart, the quiet and shy one, and Kylo was the brooding, mysterious bad boy, then Ben was the playboy.

  
He was the pretty playboy, the one with immense charm who could make women weak with one bat of his thick, long lashes.

  
He had the undeniable charm, the ability to pull women in. It’s what he had done to your sister and he undoubtedly had done to you.

  
“I don't think it’s a good idea.” You stood up and walked toward the small fridge in the kitchen, yanking out a cold water bottle.

  
“Please Y/N…please.” You looked over your shoulder and sighed.

  
Ben stood there, like the giant he was, but he looked sad. Pathetically sad. And you felt bad for him, you really did.

  
“Fine. One dinner. Then you leave me alone.” Not that you actually wanted him to leave you alone, you just wanted some control over your life.

  
“You won't regret this baby.” He kissed you’re forehead, his hands caressing your arms.

  
“But you should get dressed. We have reservations at 6.” Ben flashed you a charming smile, and in return you scowled.

  
“Unbelievable.” Still, you turned and ran up the stairs, grabbing the shirt black dress you’d brought just in case. 

  
“Be quick, sweetheart!”

  
*.*.*

  
You kept your eyes firmly on the passing scenery as Ben drove toward the city.

  
There was silence between you two, silence you didn't exactly want broken. It may have been awkward for Ben, but it was almost a relief for you.

  
You didn't know what you were going to do about Ben and your sister. Or matty and Kylo. Your relationship with the Solo boys were all screwed, every single one of them.

  
Plus, you were going back to New York after the summer was over. And they were staying in San Francisco.

  
“Y/N…” Ben grabbed your hand and brought the back of your hand to his lips. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

  
“Thank you.” You blushed and looked away.

  
Ben went back to paying attention to the road, silence between you two again with nothing but the radio softly playing in the background.

  
“Ben…” You looked at him, looking him over intently.   
His hair was lighter than Kylo's, but obviously not as light at Matty's. Otherwise, they all looked exactly the same, with Matty being a tiny bit thinner.

  
“Princes…” he looked at you quickly and then moved back.

  
“Matt said you all had a company together. Matt’s the inventor, Kylo's the CEO and you’re the face of the company.” There was no question, but still Ben raised an eyebrow.

  
“I’m just curious…what do you do? Like what does your company do?” He looked at you and then back to the road.

  
“We own a technology company. We create different technology that we market to different companies. Like, for instance, Matt invented a hominid device that can survive in the water, and I mean frigid water. We marketed that to a company that ships freight by sea. If their ship capsizes, the homing device will give the location anywhere in the ocean as long as the battery doesn’t die.” Ben spoke with such pride for his brother, such amazement.

  
“And Kylo is brilliant. He can be terrifying in meetings but he's brilliant. He knows his way around many different companies. He knows how to strike a deal better than anyone I’ve ever met.” Ben placed his hand back on yours.

  
“Let’s not talk about us, love. I want to hear about you. This night is all about you.” He briefly kissed the back of your hand before parking. 

It was now or never. 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The restaurant Ben decided to take you to, was small and cozy, but still fancy.

  
He pulled in along the front and stopped. He placed a hand on yours, telling you to wait a moment before getting out.

  
You watched as he walked around the car and then your door was opened. He offered you his hand and when you placed it in his, he helped you out.

  
“You really did all that so you could open the door for me?” you questioned Ben and stepped onto the sidewalk, even in your heels, you were tiny compared to him.

  
“I want to pull out all the stops for you sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek and then grabbed your hand. “if this is the only chance I have to talk to you, tell you how I feel, I want to do it right.”

  
Ben pressed his lips to the back of your hand, locking gazes with you. He lowered your hand but never let it go, instead he wove your fingers together.

  
“That’s very sweet of you Ben, but…” you licked your lips. “you don't have to.”

  
“I want to.” He smiled down at you and started walking to the restaurant, only stopping to give the valet attendant the keys to his car.

  
When he was done, he continued to walk with you toward the restaurant. Like the gentleman he was, he opened the door for you.

  
“After you, baby.” He placed his hand on your back, his hand grazing the bare skin that was revealed by the cut of your dress.

  
“You’ve got quite the silver tongue don't you, Ben?” You glanced back at him as you walked in, his dark eyes watching you.

  
He stood behind you as you waited for the hostess, his lips grazing the shell of your ear. “You have no idea what my tongue can do, baby girl.”

  
When Ben called you baby girl, you shuddered pleasantly, heat spreading throughout your entire body. Your face grew warm, your face flushing at his innuendo.

  
“Ben..” He placed his hand on your hip, smirking at your flushed face.

  
When the hostess came, his tightened his grip on you and focused on the hostess. “Reservation for Solo.”

  
The hostess looked Ben up and down, her own face flushing before she grabbed two menus. “Follow me, please.”

  
He walked with you, and when it came to sit he pulled out your chair and then pushed it back in.

  
“Thank you Ben.” He kissed the top of your head before coming to sit in front of you.

  
“Do you want wine, Y/N? You like red. Not anything bitter, but not anything too sweet.”

  
“How did you know that?” Ben looked at you, brown eyes alight with mischief as usual.

  
“You had the open bottle sitting on your counter the first day I came into your cabin. It’s the same wine you had the night of the reception. I am very observant, sweetheart. I always have been.” You turned away and looked at the menu in front of you.

  
Everything that had happened since you got here was just making you confused. You didn’t know what to think or who about.

  
Kylo, Ben, Matty. they all occupied your thoughts all day. Kylo with his pissed off, all day broodiness and his damn tongue.

  
Ben with this whole I’m in love with you and not your sister, and I’ll take every chance I have to flirt with you.

  
And Matty. You loved Matty. He was such an adorable dork. He was the sweetest man you'd ever met. Though he did have quite the daddy kink.

  
“What did you want to talk about?” you looked at the menu, closed it and then focused on Ben.

  
His brown curly hair had just, and slightly, started to fall into his eyes. His brown eyes with flecks of gold were roaming everywhere, and his fingers were drumming against the table.

  
“How about we talk about my gold digging sister who you were engaged to. But then you broke it off with her after confessing you loved me. Oh and, and the best part, is that you expect me to be okay with it.” You snapped, your irritation with the three Solo boys being taken out on Ben.

  
“Y/N that’s not fair.” He set the menu aside. “I don't expect you to be okay with it, I just want you to understand how I’m feeling.”

  
“I know how you’re feeling Ben, but what about me? What about how I feel? Don't my feelings matter? You, Kylo and Matty are so concerned about how you feel but what about me?” tears pricked your eyes.

  
“I have a life back in New York. And what am I supposed to do when the summer ends? Huh? Am I supposed to go back to New York and pretend that I didn't fall in love with 3 men who I used to consider brothers?” you were letting it all out. Letting it all out to him.

  
“Baby…” he grabbed your hand and ran his thumb over your knuckles. “We'll figure it out alright?”

  
He spoke so softly. “We'll figure it out. All of us. Just don't cut us out of the equation. Please, baby.” He squeezed your hand, so gentle for such a giant.

  
“I have your wine, Mr. Solo.” A man came up to the table, two glasses and wine in an ice bucket.

  
He poured Ben's wine first and then yours. When he was done, he out the wine back in the ice and grabbed a small notepad.

  
“Have you decided what you would like to order?” Ben ordered first, with confidence. He didn't even think twice about the outlandish price for the food.

  
But when it came to you to order, you couldn’t stop thinking about the price of the wine alone. At nearly $500 for a bottle of wine, you were having a near heart attack at the prices of the food.

  
“Darling? Are you going to order?” Ben ran his thumbs over your knuckles.

  
“Uh…just whatever you get, I’ll get.” The waiter smiled at you both and then left the table.

  
“Are you okay?” You looked from the glass of wine on the table to Ben.

  
“I’m just…everything is so expensive, Ben. I mean nearly $500 for a bottle of wine? Re you kidding me?” while you were having a crisis, Ben was cracking a smile.

  
“Relax baby. We don't spend this much money all the time. This is a special occasion. We don't go out and blow $500 on bottles of wine every day.” He took drink of his wine and set it back down.

  
“That’s still a lot of money, Ben. A lot of money. I mean…I have $26,000 ins student loans that I need to start paying back and you’re probably going to spend $1000 tonight.” You squirmed in your seat.

  
“Let us take care of you, baby. We can. We can take care of you.” Ben squeezed your hand.

  
“I don't need you to take care of me, Ben. I’m a grown woman, I can take care of myself.” You had yet to drink from your wine, but as the conversation accelerated, you needed to.

  
“I know you can take care of yourself, sweetheart. You’re strong and independent. You’re beautiful and smart.” Ben smiled at you affectionately.

  
“But would you let us help if we wanted to? Would you let us take care of you?” You chewed the inside of your cheek.

  
“We know you can take care of yourself, all of us know that. But we would still like to take care of you, if you’d let us.” You wanted to, you really wanted to. But you were hesitant.

  
“I’ll think about it.” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

The drive back to the lake was not awkward or uncomfortable, but there was silence. Ben was afraid of what to say, afraid of what he could say to lessen your fears.

  
The summer was half over, there would be a few weeks left and then you would be off to New York and they would stay in California.

  
There would thousands of miles between you two, the distance crushing any hope of a relationship between you four.

  
He could freely speak for Kylo and Matt. He knew none of them would want you to leave them.

  
“Baby,” Ben pulled off on the side of the road. “Look at me.”

  
When you faced him, he reached out and grabbed your hand. His deep brown eyes looked into yours, his lips twitched.

  
“Spend the night with me.” His hand met your cheek, his thumb brushing against your cheek bone.

  
“Ben…” he unbuckled and moved closer to you. He moved his hand to the back of your neck, pulling you in.

  
“I love you, sweetheart. And I want you. I want you so much it hurts. Just…please.” He licked his lips.

  
“You’re asking me to sleep with you. Have sex with you.” He leaned in and kissed you softly.

  
“No baby, I’m asking you to let me make love to you.” He saw your face flush, your lips part just slightly, your eyes widen.

  
“You’ve Kylo have you, you’ve let Matt have, now I’d like to have you.” He whispered against your lips, his hand moving down to cup your left breast, the action pulling a soft moan from your lips.

  
“Do you want me?” he pulled away, looking from your lips to your eyes and back again.

  
“I want you baby.” There was building tension in the air, the kind of tension that would lead to hot and dirty sex.

  
But that’s not what Ben wanted. Ben wanted to love you, make love to you.

  
“How bad do you want me?” you looked at Ben with half lidded eyes, your bottom lip tugged into your mouth.

  
“I want you so fucking bad, baby.” He groaned and palmed his growing erection. “See how hard I am for you?”

  
He tried to position himself as best as he could to show you his needy and hard cock, but found it was rather awkward with the steering wheel.

  
“Look at my hard cock, baby.” He drew your attention to his erection, thrusting into his palm lightly.

  
When he raised his eyes, the sight of you staring heavily at his cock had sent a shiver down his spine.  
Your gaze was heavy, your hand was shaking as you reached out to touch him.

  
Ben groaned desperately. “Touch me baby. Please touch me. I hate begging but I need you to touch me so badly.”

  
When your hand made contact with his jean covered erection, Ben groaned and thrust into your cupped hand.

  
“Fuck yes, baby.” He just wanted you to touch him, squeeze his cock.

  
“You’re rather hard aren’t you, Ben?” he thrust his hips again, feeling the friction of his cock rubbing against his boxer and his jeans but it wasn’t enough.

  
“Only for you, baby.” He whined when you pulled your hand away, staring at you with a desperate look.

  
“No baby, don’t pull away.” He reached for your hand, recoiling when you smacked the back.

  
“I’m not having sex in a car. If you want to have sex it'll be in a bed. Or the floor. Hell I'd have sex on my kitchen counter. But not in the car.”

  
When you hadn't shown signs of joking, Ben fixed himself on the driver’s seat, and pulled it out of park.

  
“Hold on sweetheart.” Ben winked at you and slammed don the gas peddle, the sound and smell of burning of rubber giving you a good idea of just how needy he was.

  
“Ben!” He ignored your protests, peeling down the highway and into the grass outside his cabin.

  
He had barely put it in park before he was out of the vehicle and rushing to your side. He opened the door and pulled you out, throwing you over his shoulder.

  
“Ben! What the hell are you doing?!” he turned and faced Kylo, a shit eating grin on his face.

  
“I’m going to have sex! Fuck yeah!” he raised his hand and smacked your ass, earning a sharp squeal.

  
“Benjamin Solo!” he smacked your ass again, turning away from Kylo.

  
“Save it for the bedroom, baby.” He walked into his cabin and slammed the door, still carrying you.

 

*.*.*

  
You looked up at Ben, arms wrapped around his neck. He was staring down at you with such intense emotion in his deep brown eyes, it send chills down your spine.

  
“I love you, Y/N. I do.” He bent down and started nipping at your neck, teasing you in the best way possible.

  
His hands gripped your hips, thumbs brushing over your hip bones, the act making your stomach clench.

  
“Ben…” you moaned softly as he moved his lips up your neck, brushing against your ear lobe.

  
“What do you need, baby? Hmm?” He moved his hands up your stomach. “you want me to touch you?”  
When his hands reached your breasts, he squeezed your ample flesh, pulling moans and whimpers from your lips.

  
“God, yes!” You felt Ben smirk against your neck.  
Between the feeling of his breath on your skin, hands grabbing your breasts, you were on a high.

  
He was working you so well, working you up to an orgasm and he hadn't even been below the belt yet.

  
“What do you say?” he trailed kisses down your neck and chest, until his plump lips met your left breast.

  
When his lips wrapped around your hats nipple, you gasped and arched your back. He was sucking on your nipple like a hungry babe.

  
“Ben…Ben…” You moaned and arched your back, desperate for more. You needed more.

  
His right hand trailed down your thighs and nudged your legs apart. With his mouth still clamped on your nipple, his right hand moved to your dripping cunt.

  
“Touch me, Ben.” He pulled his mouth off of your nipple, moving positions to hover above you.

  
“You want me to touch you, baby?” he kissed you deeply, his tongue brushing against your bottom lip.

  
“Please, Ben. Please…” He pulled away from the kiss, running his hands down your sides.

  
“Spread your legs and let me taste you.” He moved down your body, trailing his lips down every inch of you.

  
As he got to your thighs, he placed his hands on your skin and pushed your legs apart. He leaned in and placed the first kiss against your left thigh.

  
“Oh Ben…” He placed the second kiss on your right thigh.

  
“Patience, baby.” After a few more soft kisses to your thighs, Ben finally gave you what you wanted.

  
He placed his mouth on your dripping and needy cunt. As he licked and sucked your swollen pussy lips, his fingers squeezed and pinched your clit.

  
“Ben!” you placed a hand on the back of his head, pushing him closer to your achy cunt.

  
“Oh fuck!” the hand that wasn't on his head, gripped the sheets. You wanted more. You needed more.

  
“Fuck me, Ben. Fuck me!” he ignored your pleading. He ignored your begging and focused on pushing his tongue inside your dripping cunt.

  
“Oh God, Ben…” your walls tightened and clamped around his tongue. You were reaching your climax, you were about to cum.

  
You jerked your hips, arched your back and screamed his name over and over.

  
As you were coming down from your high, you felt the bed shift under Ben's weight, and then his lips were on yours, again.

  
He let you taste yourself as his hands moved to cup your ass. He pulled you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

  
“I'm not finished with you yet.” He whispered against your lips, hands squeezing your ample flesh. “we're still got a long way to go.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

You woke up before him, his warm body heating up the bed, making you delightfully warm and pleasant. He hadn't wanted to leave after your night together, and you didn't want to either.

  
Having Ben Solo in your bed was more than you could ask for and you loved it. You loved having bin around, just as you liked having the other 2 around.  
You loved all of them, every single one.

  
“Ben…” you reached out and placed your hand on his cheek, brushing your thumb over his cheek bone.

  
You pulled away with a disappointed sigh when you heard your phone ringing. You grabbed it from the charger and slipped out of bed, throwing a shirt over your body.

  
You walked down the stairs and sat on the couch before you answered, your father voice filtering through your phone.

  
“Hi dad-"

  
“You whore! You little home wrecking slut!” Your father’s angry voice was followed a series of curses.

  
“Dad!” Your eyes started burning with unwashed tears.

  
“You whore! You ruined your sisters life! You slept with her fiance! You ruined her life! You’re such a whore!” as your dad flew off the handle, you pulled your phone away from your ear.

  
“Dad I didn’t mean for it to happen-"

  
“You fucking slut! You’re such a bitch! You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!” You lip was quivering as you were getting chewed out by your father, his loathing for you dripping from every syllable.

  
“Just wait until I get there you little bitch!” the phone went dead as your father hung up on you.

  
You pulled the phone away and stared at the screen with blurry vision. You had never been spoken to that way before. You had never had anyone call you a whore, a slut. Let alone your father.

  
You set your phone down beside you on the couch, hid your face in your palms. A shuddery breathe escaped your lips as you felt the tears building.

  
You were a whore weren’t you? That’s why you slept with the triplets. That’s why you broke up your sisters engagement. That’s why you were…

  
You flew off the couch and tore up the stairs to the bathroom. You dropped to your knees when you got to the toilet, spilling your guts into the porcelain throne.

  
You could hear shuffling from the bedroom, a sign that Ben was getting up, but you paid him no mind.

  
You couldn’t do that, you couldn’t pay any attention to him, you were too busy feeling sick and nauseous.

  
“Baby?” his voice hit your ears and you vomit again.

“Are you okay?” he shuffled into the bathroom, coming to crouch beside you.

  
“Are you okay?” You shook your head, having a moment of reprieve from throwing up.

  
“It's okay, Y/N.” he placed his hand on your back, rubbing softly. “Do you want me to get you water?”

  
You shook your head and turned your head back to the toilet. Wave after wave of nausea hit you. Your head was spinning, your stomach churning.

  
“Ben…” You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, sitting flat on the floor. Tears pricked your eyes, again.

  
“Are you okay?” He moved positions, coming to sit beside you, his back against the bath. 

  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?” You looked at him, hand touching his cheek. “Kylo, you, Matty. You’re all beautiful.”

  
He cracked a grin that was uniquely Ben Solo, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “You think we’re all beautiful?”

  
He kissed the side of your head, letting his lips linger. He slowly pulled away, placing his thumb and forefinger on your chin, making you look at him.

  
“You are.” His eyes searched yours.

  
“Are you okay?” You hadn’t been made aware that you were crying until Ben asked you if you were okay.

  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” You pulled away when you heard a knock on the door, sighing as you stood. “I have to get the door.”

  
Ben followed you as you walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, shuffling to the door.

  
As you opened the door, your eye first met Kylo's and then Matt's. The two of three triplets were watching you with heightened interest before looking past you, focusing on Ben.

  
“Hi…” you leaned against the door, getting their attention again.

  
“Could we talk?” Matt, the sweetest man you had ever met, grabbed your hand, running his thumb over your knuckles.

  
“Talk? About what? Now?” With Ben beside you and Kylo and Matt in front of you, it was hard not to feel intimidated. Even though all 3 of them have seen you naked.

  
“Summer is almost over and if you think for a fucking second that we're going to let you fuck in back to New York-“

  
“Don't talk to her like that, Kylo.” While Ben and Kylo were glaring at each other, Matty was giving you an curious look.

  
“Do you really think we'd-" Matt interrupted both Kylo and Ben.

  
“We're going for Italian.” He grabbed your hand and gently pulled you out of the cabin, wrapping his arm around your waist.

  
“I love Italian!” Matty kissed the side of your head, smiling into the kiss.

  
“We know you do, sweetheart. That's why we're taking you.” You could hear the other two speaking to each other rather heatedly, though Matt seemed to be ignoring it.

  
“I’ll drive.” He opened the door for you, getting you settled before running to the driver’s side. He opened the door, but before getting in, yelled over his shoulder.

  
“If you two assholes don't hurry up, I’m leaving without you!” Matt joined you in the car, and even with him grabbing your hand, staring a conversation, you were lost in thought.

  
You were chewed out by your father, called a slut and a whore, called a home-wrecker. You were in love with the triplets, all 3 of them.

  
Oh, and the cherry on top of the God damned sundae? You were almost positive that you are pregnant.

  
You were a slutty, home-wrecking whore, in love with 3 different men, and pregnant with 2 of 3 men's baby.

  
You belonged on Jerry Springer or Dr. Phil. You were a complete disaster.

  
How in the hell were you supposed to explain this to the Solo triplets?

 

 

 


End file.
